Lie
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Haruka Nanase menyukai kebohongan yang dilakukannya. Karena itu membuatnya menyadari, jika dia mencintai istrinya. Nanase Sakura./HaruSaku/{Bang Kise Ganteng Tanjobi}/DLDR!
**Lie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura, Nanase Haruka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Koji Oji**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special fict to Bang Kise Ganteng Tanjobi (Fiz B'day)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL "BACK") DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!_**

 ** _Selamat membaca!_**

 **oOo**

Sakura sebenarnya menyukai tipe lelaki yang posesif dan _overprotective_. Tetapi, lelaki yang menjadi suaminya adalah tipe yang sabar bahkan pendiam. Jauh dari kata posesif apalagi _overprotective_. Tetapi, bukan berarti Sakura tidak mencintai suaminya. Sakura sangat mencintai suaminya. Sangat.

Haruka Nanase resmi menikahinya sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Setelah mereka berpacaran selama tiga bulan, Haruka langsung melamarnya. Siapa yang tidak mau menikah dengan bintang renang seperti Haruka Nanase.

Kehidupan pernikahannya sangat baik dan Sakura benar-benar bahagia. Mereka melakukan malam-malam panas mereka dengan penuh gairah, mereka melakukan semua kegiatan membersihkan rumah bersama-sama. Haruka termasuk pria yang rajin.

Tetapi, Sakura merasa sesuatu hampa di dalam hatinya. Haruka terlalu pendiam bahkan setelah menjadi suaminya. Apapun yang dia lakukan, Haruka akan selalu mengiyakannya. Sakura ingin sesekali mereka bertengkar. Sakura ingin mendengar apa yang menjadi keinginan dari Haruka.

"Haru-kun." Sakura memanggil Haruka yang sedang membaca buku. Haruka melirik istrinya dan melihat Sakura yang menggigit bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haruka.

"Tidak jadi." Sakura tersenyum. "Ano.. apa kamu mau menemaniku belanja besok? Semua kebutuhan kita habis."

"Baiklah."

Sakura menarik selimut dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sakura ingin sekali mendengar Haruka mengatakan apa yang menjadi keinginannya. Selama ini, selalu dia yang harus memutuskan semuanya. Sakura yang mengatur semuanya.

Tidak mau memikirkan apapun. Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Haruka selalu bangun lebih pagi darinya. Suaminya itu bahkan sudah menyapu halaman rumah dan membuatkan sarapan untuknya sebelum dirinya bangun. Terkadang, Sakura merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Setiap malam, dia harus menyelesaikan novelnya hingga dia lupa waktu. Dan ketika malam panas mereka berlangsung, Haruka akan melakukannya hingga Sakura kelelahan dan dia terbangun kesiangan esok dan esok harinya lagi.

Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana milik Haruka di Tokyo. Apalagi Haruka menjadi salah satu koki di sebuah restauran besar di Tokyo.

Awal pertemuan mereka juga tidak istimewa. Kedua orang tua mereka berteman dan mereka bertemu saat acara makan malam bersama. Dari awal melihat Haruka, Sakura langsung jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Sikap dingin, acuh tak acuh dan cuek milik Haruka mampu menarik perhatiannya. Apalagi, paras wajah suaminya juga tidak terlalu jelek.

Mereka berkomunikasi selama enam bulan lalu dia resmi menjadi kekasih Haruka. Hubungan mereka juga tidak diwarnai oleh pertengkaran, Haruka lebih seperti tidak peduli padanya.

"Ohayou, Haru-kun." Sakura muncul dengan piyamanya dan menemukan Haruka sedang memanggang ikan makarel di dapur. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menyeduh ocha hangat untuk mereka berdua. Baginya, Haruka terlihat sangat seksi dengan apron yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Ohayou." Haruka meletakan makarel di hadapan Sakura.

"Udaranya dingin sekali." Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu ocha hangat, minumlah."

Haruka mengambil segelas ocha hangat yang disodorkan Sakura dan menyeruputnya. Rasa hangat dari ocha itu langsung menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Aku harus pergi ke penerbit." Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya. "Bukankah kamu harus ke restauran hari ini?"

"Ya." Haruka menjawab apa adanya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus bersiap, Haru-kun juga segera bersiap." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Haruka dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

Kantor penerbit dimana Sakura bernaung lumayan jauh dari tempat kerja Haruka. Sebenarnya Sakura sedang malas datang ke kantor penerbitnya, tetapi naskah novelnya harus diberikan hari ini.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti, Haru-kun." Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mencium pipi Haruka dengan lembut.

"Aku akan menjemputmu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan pipinya yang merona merah dan menganggukan kepalanya. Emeraldnya memandang Haruka hingga hilang dari pandangannya. Dia benar-benar mencintai Haruka dan tidak ingin kehilangannya.

.

.

Restauran Nanase selalu ramai ketika menjelang makan siang bahkan hingga jam makan siang berakhir. Tidak hanya itu, menjelang makan siang pun orang-orang sudah berdatangan untuk menyicipi berbagai masakan yang kebanyakan diisi ikan makarel.

Dan yang membuat restauran ini lebih istimewa lagi. Haruka selaku pemilik restauran dan koki juga ikut memasak pesanan makanan. Itulah yang membuat restauran ini menjadi istimewa.

"Pesanan untuk meja nomor 27!"

Haruka yang sedang memanggang makarel menerima kertas pesanan yang di gantung. Mata birunya memandang sekilas menu yang ditulis sebelum meracik bumbu yang di butuhkannya.

Dan Haruka melupakan janjinya bersama sang istri.

.

.

Haruka melepas apronnya setelah masakannya selesai. Pelanggannya sudah tidak terlalu lama, jadi dia memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Merogoh saku celananya, Haruka mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 ** _Haru-kun, kamu menjemputku jam berapa?_**

 ** _Haru-kun, restauranmu sedang ramai ya?_**

 ** _Ya sudah, aku akan menunggumu sampai kamu selesai._**

Memasukan ponselnya, tanpa pikir panjang Haruka mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari restaurannya.

.

Disinilah Haruka sekarang berada. Dia berada di depan kantor penerbit tempat istrinya bernaung. Ini sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam dan dia berharap istrinya tidak marah atau apapun. Ini juga karena dirinya, kesibukannya di restauran membuatnya lupa akan janjinya dengan istrinya.

Menarik napas panjang, Haruka melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam dan mata birunya memandang sekelilingnya. Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Nanase-san?"

Haruka menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang wanita berambut pirang yang tersenyum kepadanya. Haruka mengganggukan kepalanya sopan kearah Tsunade selaku editor di tempat Sakura bekerja.

"Mencari Sakura?" tanya Tsunade. "Dia kelelahan, jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur di ruanganku. Kamu bisa kesana untuk menjemputnya."

Haruka menganggukan kepalanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan milik Tsunade. Dan ketika tangannya membuka _knop_ pintu ruangan Tsunade, mata birunya menangkap sosok istrinya yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa.

Berjalan mendekat, matanya memandang wajah istrinya yang tertidur dengan pulas. Sakura seperti seorang anak kecil yang meringkuk kedinginan. Benar-benar imut dan menggemaskan.

"Sakura, bangunlah."

Sakura merasakan kesadarannya perlahan-lahan kembali. Dia membuka matanya dan memandang Haruka yang memandanginya. Mendudukan dirinya, Sakura mengucek matanya.

"Haru-kun, jam berapa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Jam delapan." Haruka melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura. "Ayo kita pulang."

Sakura hanya menurut saja ketika Haruka membawanya ke dalam mobil suaminya. Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Haruka. Ternyata suaminya itu perhatian padanya. Padahal dia mengira jika suaminya akan tetap menjadi sosok Haruka Nanase yang cinta pada air dan ikan makarel.

Jika begini, dia rela menunggu Haruka hingga jam berapapun.

.

.

.

Mall di Ginza ramai apalagi pada malam hari seperti ini. Banyak pasangan atau keluarga yang mencari keperluan atau sekedar jalan-jalan bersama.

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Sakura menyusuri rak demi rak untuk mengambil keperluannya dan suaminya. Sedangkan Haruka dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya mengikuti langkah istrinya sembari membawa _trolly_ yang berisi kebutuhan mereka berdua.

"Makarel."

Sakura yang meletakan bahan-bahan makanan memandang suaminya. Haruka sedang memandang beberapa ikan makarel yang sudah diawetkan dengan matanya yang berbinar. Dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya.

"Haru-kun lihat-lihat saja, aku akan kesana." Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan meninggalkan suaminya begitu saja. Yah, biarkan Haruka berada bersama surganya.

Memandang deretan rak berisi berbagai macam susu, Sakura mengambil sebuah kaleng susu. Di sisi yang lain, ada berbagai macam susu ibu hamil. Refleks, Sakura mengelus perutnya yang rata dan menggulung senyumnya.

"Tumbuh dengan sehat di dalam ya, sayang. Kaa-san sudah tidak sabar ingin mengatakannya pada Tou-sanmu."

"Sakura?"

Sebuah suara berat yang familiar di telinganya terdengar. Sakura refleks menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang seorang pria yang berjalan mendekatinya. Aroma maskulin yang dikeluarkan oleh pria itu membuat Sakura teringat dengan masa lalu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Pria yang di panggil Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua. Sakura harus menahan napasnya agar bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini," ucap Sasuke. "Dimana suamimu? Tega sekali membiarkan wanitanya berada di mall sendirian."

"Dia sedang memilih makarel."

"Hn. Masih mencintai Makarel rupanya."

Sakura tentu tidak melupakan mantan kekasihnya yang dingin dan angkuh ini. Sakura memutuskan hubungan dengan Sasuke bukan tanpa alasan. Sasuke terlalu posesif bahkan mungkin terlalu obsesi pada dirinya.

Mereka bertemu saat Sakura berlibur di Paris. Lalu, mereka memulai komunikasi dan akhirnya menjalin hubungan. Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa bertahan dengan segala sifat posesif yang dimiliki Sasuke dan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Lalu, orang tuanya mengenalkan pada Haruka dan akhirnya Sakura bisa melupakan Sasuke. Meski hingga saat ini, Sasuke masih mengejarnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu tahu bukan, jika aku sudah memiliki suami," ucap Sakura. "Jadi kumohon, biarkan aku pergi dan jangan buat keributan disini."

"Begitukah?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, kamu lebih mencintai dia dari pada diriku. Begitu?"

"Sakura."

Sakura dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang suaminya yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dia bisa melihat sorot mata yang siap menerkam siapa saja sedang memandangi Sasuke.

"Oh, lama tidak berumpa, Nanase." Sasuke tersenyum sombong menatap Haruka.

"Lama tidak berjumpa juga, Uchiha." Haruka memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan dinginnya.

"Haru-kun, sebaiknya kita pulang saja," ucap Sakura memegang erat lengan suaminya.

"Biarkan aku menegaskan, Uchiha." Suara Haruka terdengar. "Kau sudah kalah."

Sasuke menggertakan giginya kesal dan memandang Haruka yang pergi bersama Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura melirik Haru yang mengendarai mobil dengan pandangan lurus. Dia tidak mampu menahan senyumnya ketika mengingat apa yang dilakukan Haru tadi. Baginya suaminya itu begitu _gantle._

Berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan istrinya, Haruka lebih memikirkan tindakannya sendiri. Dia tidak mencintai Sakura, dia menikahi Sakura atas kehendak dari kedua orang tuanya. Dia juga melakukan apa yang seharusnya menjadi kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami.

Jadi, kenapa dia merasa marah ketika Sakura bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya?

Lalu, bagaimana perasaannya saat ini?

 **oOo**

Haruka masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya hingga dia bekerja keesokan harinya. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana perasaannya terhadap istrinya? Jika dia tidak mencintainya, kenapa dirinya merasa cemburu?

"Haru."

Haruka yang sedang meneguk gelas ketiga anggurnya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Makoto?"

.

.

Sakura memandang dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum. Dia akan memberikan kejutan kepada suaminya perihal kehamilannya.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi suaminya nanti.

.

.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Haru." Makoto mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Haru.

"Kapan kamu pulang dari New York, Makoto?" tanya Haru memandang sahabatnya.

"Aku baru saja pulang."

Haruka mengambil satu gelas lagi dan menuangkan anggur di dalamnya. Dia memberikan gelas berisi anggur itu pada Makoto.

"Terima kasih, Haru. Tapi aku tidak minum seperti ini," ucap Makoto. "Berikan aku kopi saja."

Haruka memanggil salah satu anak buahnya untuk membuatkan kopi untuk Makoto. Sedangkan pria berambut hijau itu memandang sekelilingnya.

"Sekarang kamu sudah sukses Haru." Makoto memandang sahabatnya yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya. Pria tampan itu tertawa. "Kamu sama sekali tidak berubah. Bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan Sakura? Dia sudah hamil?"

Haruka memegang gelasnya erat-erat. Membuat sahabatnya memandangnya dengan seksama.

"Haru? Apa ada masalah?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia," ucap Haru dengan pelan.

"Tidak bahagia? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Makoto.

"Aku dan Sakura menikah karena perjodohan. Orang tua kami yang menginginkan pernikahan ini. Aku tidak tahu perasaanku saat ini."

"Padahal, aku mencintainya." Makoto menerawang jauh. Membuat Haru memandang Makoto dengan seksama. "Dia salah satu temanku saat di kampus dulu. Dia sangat ceria dan juga manja, aku menyukainya. Saat itu aku berniat untuk melamarnya, tetapi aku terlambat. Saat itu, kalian sedang merencakan soal pernikahan kalian."

Haruka tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Dia meremas gelas di tangannya semakin kencang. Apakah perasaannya saat ini? Jika dia tidak mencintai Sakura, mengapa dia merasa sesak ketika Sakura bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya?

Mereka tidak tahu, jika seseorang berdiri di balik tembok dengan air mata yang tak tertahankan.

.

Haruka masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Dia memandang Sakura yang tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Tidak ingin mengganggu istrinya, Haruka masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menghidupka _shower._

Dia membiarkan air membasahi tubuhnya dan membuatnya melupakan permasalahannya. Kata-kata Makoto masih hangat dalam benaknya.

 _"_ _Jika kamu tidak mencintainya, tinggalkan saja Sakura. Untuk apa bertahan tanpa cinta? Kamu akan melukai hatinya."_

"Sial! Sial!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haru-kun, aku membuatkanmu sarapan."

Baru kali ini Haruka terlambat bangun di pagi hari. Entah berapa lama dia berendam di dalam kamar mandi dan sekarang dia merasakan tubuhnya kurang enak. Tetapi, dia harus tetap ke restaurannya karena akan ada banyak pelanggan hari ini.

"Aku membuatkanmu kopi." Sakura membenahi dasi suaminya. "Haru-kun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Haruka merasakan atmosfer di sekitarnya menjadi aneh. Dia memandang Sakura yang sedang menunjukan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin bercerai."

Haruka membulatkan matanya dan memandang istrinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Jadi, apakah ini akhir dari pernikahannya?

"Baiklah."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak yang membuncah di dadanya. Kami-sama, apakah memang ini yang terbaik?

.

Baru kali ini, Haruka tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ketika memasak. Hari ini banyak pelanggannya yang mengkomplainnya karena masakannya yang teras asin, aneh atau pun hambar. Entah kenapa, pikirannya hanya di penuhi oleh Sakura seorang.

Ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar. Haruka memandang _Caller ID_ yang tertera sebelum mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Haru-kun, aku akan pulang ke New York."

.

.

Setelah mendengar pembicaraan yang terjadi antara suaminya dan Makoto. Dia langsung memutuskan untuk pulang ke New York, lagi pula suaminya juga sudah memutuskan untuk bercerai juga darinya. Permasalahan kedua orang tuanya, dia akan menjelaskannya nanti.

Semua barang-barangnya akan dikirimkan oleh Ino dan juga Makoto. Sekarang yang dia butuhkan adalah ketenangan.

"Sakura, kamu yakin tidak ingin mengatakan perihal kehamilanmu kepada Haru?" tanya Makoto.

"Tidak, Makoto-kun." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih mau memesankan tiket untukku."

"Tidak apa." Makoto mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Pesawatmu akan segera berangkat. Segeralah naik."

"Um." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan membawa kopernya masuk ke dalam pesawat yang akan membawanya ke New York.

Makoto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menarik napas panjang. Dia bisa mendengar suara napas yang terengah-engah di belakangnya.

"Kau terlambat, Haru."

Haruka membungkukan badannya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Bahkan, peluh membasahi wajah tampannya.

"Kali ini, jangan buat kesalahan lagi."

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di kursi yang ada di dalam pesawat dan memandang keluar jendela. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak pergi keluar negeri seperti ini. Kira-kira, apa yang terjadi dengan New York sekarang?

Sakura mengelus perutnya. Dia mencoba mendoktrin dirinya bahwa yang dilakukannya sudah benar. Meski rasanya sakit, lebih baik dia meninggalkan suaminya sebelum terlambat.

Akhirnya dia mengerti, arti sikap pendiam yang dimiliki Haru. Suaminya mencoba untuk menghargai perasaannya dan perasaan kedua orang tua mereka. Sekarang Sakura mengerti, mengapa Haru selalu menyerahkan segala keputusan di tangan Sakura.

"Maafkan Kaa-san, sayang."

"Lepaskan! Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan istriku!"

Telinga milik Sakura bisa menangkap suara keributan di belakangnya. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Pasti ada penumpang yang tidak memiliki tiket yang memaksa untuk masuk, atau penumpang yang tiketnya hilang.

"Nanase Sakura! Aku mencintaimu!"

Bagaikan kembali ke alam nyata, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Emeraldnya bisa menangkap Haruka yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bahkan tidak pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya. Sorot mata itu, menandakan keseriusan di matanya.

"Aku tahu kamu mendengarku. Aku mencintaimu, Nanase Sakura!"

Haruka menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya. Dia tidak menyadari lebih cepat bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada semua yang dimiliki Sakura. Dia jatuh cinta pada senyuman wanitanya, dia jatuh cinta pada tingkah lakunya. Apapun yang dimiliki Sakura selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Dan satu pelukan yang diberikan Sakura. Menandakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruka Nanase belum pernah sebahagia ini. Mata biru jernihnya memandang ke dalam ruangan dimana beberapa bayi tertidur dengan nyenyak di dalam _box_ milik mereka. Matanya tertuju pada bayi yang ada di tengah ruangan, bayi mungil yang lahir ke dunia lima jam yang lalu.

Putra kecilnya. Nanase Yora.

Setelah insiden di pesawat sembilan bulan yang lalu. Dia tidak pernah merasa bahagia. Dia menemukan alasannya untuk bisa tetap bahagia. Ini semua karena istrinya. Tulang rusuk yang akan selalu dilindunginya.

Sakura kemudian mengatakan bahwa dirinya hamil. Saat itu, dirinya bahkan tidak tahu rasanya bernapas. Baginya dunia ini begitu indah. Seperti surga dimana ada makarel dimanapun dia menolehkan kepalanya. Lucu memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Semua ini berkat sahabatnya. Makoto yang berperan penting dengan kejadian di pesawat tersebut. Semuanya sudah direncanakan matang-matang oleh pria itu.

Dan sekarang, dia sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Dia bahkan masih tidak percaya ketika tangannya menggendong putranya. Tangannya bahkan terasa _kram_ saat itu juga dan hampir saja menjatuhkan putra kecilnya ke lantai. Dia harus menerima ceramah panjang lebar dari sahabat istrinya dan tawa dari sahabatnya.

Tetapi, itu semua tidak sebanding dengan ciptaan Kami-sama yang diberikan kepadanya. Andaikan saja, dia terlambat datang untuk mencegah istrinya pergi, terlambat menyadari perasaannya, mungkin saja dia tidak akan pernah melihat putranya lahir.

"Haru."

Haruka menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Makoto yang berjalan kearahnya. Makoto kini berdiri di sebelahnya dan ikut memandang kearah bayinya.

" _Omedetou,_ Haru. Aku tidak menyangka jika sekarang kamu sudah menjadi ayah."

"Makoto." Haru memanggil sahabatnya. "Terima kasih."

Makoto tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Jika saja, hari itu kamu tidak memukul wajahku saat di bandara dan menyadarkan perasaanku. Mungkin saja aku akan kehilangan Sakura dan juga Yora. Aku akan kehilangan malaikat kecilku dan istriku."

"Aku senang kamu menyadarinya." Makoto menepuk bahu Haru. "Temui istrimu, kamu sudah berada disini selama hampir dua jam."

Haru mendenguskan wajahnya dan membuat Makoto tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mau. Suara Ino membuat telingaku ingin pecah."

"Tidak. Aku akan membawa Ino pergi, jadi kamu bisa menemui Sakura."

Haru tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya dan mengikuti langkah Makoto menuju ruang rawat istrinya.

.

.

.

"Haru-kun?"

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang suaminya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku ketiduran," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa."

"Bagaimana dengan Yora?"

Haruka mendenguskan wajahnya dan membuat senyum geli di wajah Sakura.

"Dia terlalu banyak mirip denganmu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan membuat Haruka memandang Sakura. Dia menyukai tawa itu. Sangat menyukainya. Karena itu membuat hatinya tenang.

Haruka menyadari satu hal. Bahwa Sakura adalah tulang rusuknya yang harus dilindungi dengan segala kasih sayangnya. Bukan sebuah kebohongan. Karena wanita adalah makhluk yang rapuh. Dia membutuhkan bahu untuk bersandar.

Dia menyukai kebohongan ini. Karena membuatnya sadar, betapa dia mencintai Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Fict ini ancur banget TTvTT gak tau deh feelnya kerasa gak.. kayaknya sih nggak TTvTT tapi, semoga Fiz suka!**

 **Otanjobi Omedetou Fiz! Ini kadomu yang terlambat u.u ah.. wishnya udah di bbm yaa.. XD Semoga kamu suka dengan fict ini, meski aku gatau ini bagus atau nggak.. abis moodku lagi jelek banget perihal pacarku dan sekarang ketambahan masalah keluarga *yah, you know what I mean* wkkkwkwkwkwk..**

 **Etto.. mau ngomong apa lagi ya? Oh ya.. makan-makannya jangan lupa yaaa! :D**

 **Dan makasih buat reader yang mendukung Saku sampai sejauh ini. Saku gak akan jadi begini tanpa kalian!**

 **Dan makasih udah mau jadi temen curhatku Fiz.. kakak sayang sama adeklah pokoknya :***

 **And the last,**

 **Happy Birthday my Imoutou!**

 **Your, nee-chan.**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
